Lonesome Loser
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Cody's got it bad for Heather, but can he have the heart to talk to her? Even if he is what he say he's isn't? Based on the song by the Little River Band. Short Cody/Heather one-shot.


**Lonesome Loser**

**Rated K+ for Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series and especially the characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. I also do not own the song by Little River Band, which is the best band ever to come out of Australia. I prefer listening to them on YouTube. They're soft rock at it's greatest. Anyway, here's a little Cody/Heather one-shot based on the song. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

I was sitting next to Trent down the mess hall at Camp Wawanakwa. Munching on some weird grub that Chef Hatchet cooked for us. I'm not sure if it was pudding or not, but it looked really gray and weird. I'm not sure if I wanted to eat it, but luckily, I didn't want to.

Something was on my mind and I didn't know how.

That was until the walked in. Long raven black hair with a model-like face, all dressed in a mahogany halter top and those tanned hot pants. Did I mention she had those plump lips that I ever dreamed of kissing? Instantly, I fell head over heels for her. I had this sudden urge to go over there and tell my feelings for her. After all, I've been unlucky in love before. At least that's what they all say, considering I've had a little bit of luck over all these years.

Trent could notice me shaking from the moment he saw. He knew something was up in my mind.

"Are you nervous, dude?" Trent asked me.

"Uh, I don't think so." I told him, "Why are you asking me that question when I'm telling you I'm not nervous."

"I can tell that you like Heather." Trent smirked.

"That's impossible." I hesitated and laughed, "I don't like her, even though she's really pretty, cool and full of attitude. You understand, right?"

"Dude, you don't have to be nervous." Trent replied, "If you like her, just tell her how you feel and she'll understand."

"I'm not sure..."

"Look, just tell her that you like her and get it over with." Trent replied, "And if you happen to fail, at least you tried."

Trent was right. I shouldn't have to be nervous. I had to take a good hard look at myself. I wanted to be somebody I'm not.

There was no use of running and hiding from this. I had to face up, knowing this was my chance to talk to the hottest goth girl of them all, Gwen. Some people think I would be foolish and that I lost my head and gambled my heart away. I happen to think that's bull. I plan on doing it no matter what the naysayers say.

With a deep breath, I approached her with all my heart and spoke at her.

"Hey, Heather... I-"

But suddenly, the long-legged Asian blasted me with a can of mace! The blistering air sprayed through my eyes, making them bleed through my sockets!

"AAAAAAGH, MOTHER OF HELL!" I screamed mightly.

I kept rolling around the floor like I was on fire. Talking about putting a stake in my heart and losing! I had to pay the cost, big time. As I still rolled around in pain, Heather put the can of mace in her purse and gave me chilling words of her own.

"Sorry toothpick, I don't hang with condiments that have buck-teeth."

With those words, she headed out of the mess hall. Meanwhile, I took the time to get a wet towel and managed to get rid of the spray from my eyes. That pepper spray was like someone taking a gun with a bullet made of lava and shooting you in the head, killing you on impact. Instead, I didn't die from it.

After a few hours of having the pain away from me, Trent came to me with disappointment in his face.

"Sorry, it didn't work out, dude." Trent said patting me on the back.

"It's okay," I smiled, "Truthfully, I never knew she packed a pepper spray with her."

Trent managed to see my smile from his standpoint.

"You're smiling, dude." Trent replied, "I don't understand why you're doing that since Heather rejected you."

"Truth is, I never knew she was so aggressive." Cody replied, "I like that! Maybe the problem was that I wasn't looking cool while doing it. If I happen to wear an awesome outfit and impress her, maybe she might notice me! I'm gonna do it right now."

As I ran out of the mess hall, Trent looked back to me and let out a surprising smirk.

"That Cody never seems to give up..." He smiled.

Yeah, I smiled. I know this kind of loneliness is driving me crazy, but I know I won't be trapped in it for long. I might have been beaten by that queen of hearts known as Heather, but that doesn't mean I'm not giving up on making her notice me. I'll find a way to win her heart.

I might have felt like a lonesome loser today, but that doesn't mean I'll still keep on trying for as long as I can.

* * *

**Wow, this was fun to do. I'm very certain that could've happened on the show if given the chance in the first place. I'm not sure if this was really good or not, but I'm really desperate of reaching my goal to 300 stories before the end of the year. So far, I think I could see this scenario happen.  
**

**Anyway, any Cody/Heather fans out there want to know what you think? Feedback's all ya need! Until then, C-Ya-Later!**


End file.
